1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch-release actuating apparatus for releasing a latched state of a trunk lid of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicles are designed to drive a release actuator if a latched state of a trunk lid is to be released. A latch-release actuating apparatus applied to a vehicle includes a switch element for driving the release actuator. The switch element includes a push button and a switch main body. The switch element is configured to transmit an output signal for driving the release actuator when the push button is depressed against the switch main body to switch on.
Furthermore, the latch-release actuating apparatus is provided with a base member and a cover member. The base member holds the switch element so that the push button faces a surface of the base member. The cover member, which is made of an elastic material such as rubber, is arranged on the base member so as to cover up the push button.
In the vehicle including the latch-release actuating apparatus, if an operator depresses the switch element via the cover member, the release actuator is driven to release the latched state of the trunk lid as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-175736.
Meanwhile, the latch-release actuating apparatus for releasing the latched state of the trunk lid is generally arranged on a top of a concave portion which is directed to a front side of the vehicle and formed in an outer door panel of the trunk lid. If the latch-release actuating apparatus is arranged at that location, the operator normally cannot recognize the latch-release actuating apparatus visually and operates it based on tactile sensation.
To improve operability of such a latch-release actuating apparatus, there is an idea that a long cover member is formed so as to extend horizontally from an upper region of the push button.
However, if the cover member is formed simply as stated above, there is a possibility of having a problem that, if the operator operates an end of a cover member made of the elastic material such as rubber, the push button cannot be depressed against the switch main body with only a deformation of the cover member, and the latched stated of the trunk lid cannot be released.